


Sunny Hours in a Sunny State

by suneku_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneku_san/pseuds/suneku_san
Summary: Lev looked out the dreaded window, pointing a pale, weak finger at the view.“It's raining…” Yaku’s eyes wandered to the window, small raindrops clicking onto the glass. He swallowed a lump in his throat, breathing in.“Yeah, it is.”
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sunny Hours in a Sunny State

It's raining when Lev falls sick during practice.

He keeps telling Kuroo that it's just a small cold, and that he will take the day off after one more round. 

That one last round turned into three, and all of the sudden, Yaku hears an ambulance, and doctors talking about Lev’s unusual body temperature. 

Yaku can't feel Kuroo and Kenma holding his arms.

Yaku can't hear himself cry out Lev’s name.

Yaku can't see Lev calling him back.

-

Yaku knows Lev always hated the rain. 

Lev didn't like the sensation of cold water splashing against his clothes and already pale skin, and did not like taking in the cold air to breathe. He preferred a nice, sunny afternoon, with warm winds and tender shadows under a tree, maybe even stargazing under a summer sky, counting crystalline stars.

He always told him that he dreamed of finding a lover, and sharing a tender kiss under a bright blue starry sky. 

Yaku wondered how he could see the stars under a hospital roof.

-

Lev has pretty eyes.

Yaku didn't notice such details at first, but now that he noticed, Lev always had beautiful emerald eyes, and long eyelashes. Lev also has some black hairs hidden between the grey ones, and a mole next to his right eye. He has a small scar on his collarbone, and small freckles on his knuckles. Not to mention, Lev curls up his legs as he sleeps, and rests on his side. Sometimes, Yaku realized, Lev forms a smile on his face if he has a nice dream, and huffs his shoulders if it's a nightmare. 

In a normal situation, Yaku would've taken a picture and sent it to Kuroo for the squeals, or to Suga to boast. 

But the wires and mask were in the way.

Yaku put his phone away and tried to focus on his chemistry homework. 

Afterall, Lev wouldn't smile under medication.

-

It's still raining when Lev wakes up.

His frail body moves groggily in the sheets, the wires dangling from his body to the machine. Before Yaku could say anything, Lev looked out the dreaded window, pointing a pale, weak finger at the view. 

“It's raining…” Yaku’s eyes wandered to the window, small raindrops clicking onto the glass. He swallowed a lump in his throat, breathing in. 

“Yeah, it is.”

Yaku can hear Lev’s desperate breaths, watching his breathing become fog in the plastic mask covering his mouth and nose. Yaku can hear the clicking noises from the raindrop against the window. Yaku can feel the silence within the white walls around them. Lev scratches behind his neck as he tries to explain why he was there.

Yaku can't feel the lump in his throat.

-

“What are you reading, Yaku-san?” Lev asked with a raspy and breathy voice. Yaku passed him a cup of water, watching as Lev lowered his mask to take a sip. Yaku sighed and turned back to his book. 

“I'm not quite sure, Kenma picked it up for me, but I already read it a thousand times at home. It doesn't have a title, either.” Lev made a mumble noise as Yaku peered over the corner of his eye. He sighed, passing him the book. Lev looked at him tilting his head a bit upwards from his bed.

Yaku almost wanted to smirk, this is probably the first and only time he has to look down at Lev. 

Lev opened the book and looked over the pages, the paper dancing through the tips of his fingers. Yaku looked down, hiding a small blush.

“I need to go back home. I'll see ya’ tomorrow, ‘kay?”

Lev smiled tiredly and waved at him. Yaku furrowed his brows. He was probably too tired to speak.

-

Lev is a cat.

His emerald eyes scrunch when focussing on something, and his shoulders tense when touched. He leans into affection, and whines when stopped. He also cuddles up to anything warm, even if it's his small furnace of a body. 

Lev cuddles the side of his body as Yaku tried to avoid the wires, holding up the book to which Lev could read, using his other hand to pet his slender shoulder and neck.

Lev purred.

He really is a cat.

-

Lev isn't getting better. As much as he insisted, Yaku can tell he's getting worse. He told him that there was nothing wrong but even so he's in distress.

Yaku kept scratching his hand, pacing around his bedroom floor. He couldn't visit Lev today because he had an appointment, and the rain made it impossible for him to ride his bike over there. He sat down, forcing his scratchy throat to not break a sob.

Suddenly his phone rang.

He recognized the id.

“Lev? Why are you-”

“Do you like the r-rain, Yaku-san?...”

A scratchy and tired voice mumbled from the other side of the phone. Yaku froze, looking back outside just as thunder roared down, causing him to shirek. He heard a muffled chuckle from Lev.

“W-well… I don't- hate the rain… I can… see you through them… I-I can see Yaku-san in the raindrops… And your scolding through the thunder…” In his mind, Yaku pictured a small smile tinting Lev’s pale face, and a small blush polishing his cheeks. “What do you see, Yaku-san?...”

He stayed silent for a second, not wanting to answer the question, like he was at the brink of being swallowed by trembling waves. 

“I can see you, Lev.” a cold tear rolled down his cheek. “I can see you as a cloud. Wherever I go, you're there, like I can't ever escape from you whether I like it or not...”

A giggle echoed through his phone, Yaku bit down a sob. 

-

Lev likes sweet things.

He liked the fluffy cakes with vanilla cream and no fruits. He liked chocolate pocky and sandwich cookies. He liked perfectly red strawberries and green grapes. He liked dipping his apple slices into chocolate and forming a smile with the slice.

There weren't good sweets in the hospital, and Lev couldn't eat the good ones.

So Yaku learned to bake.

He arrived in his room holding a box, and inside, was a soft vanilla cake with vanilla cream. Lev smiled, weak, but clearly surprised and happy.

Yaku spoon fed him the desert. Lev didn't let go of his hand.

From the corner of his eye, Yaku saw a bookmark marked near the end of the book.

-  
“Wanna know my favorite part so far?...”

Yaku turned over to Lev, who was holding his hand and weakly locking their fingers. “What part?”

“I like the part… Where they kissed goodbye…” 

Lev turned his head to look at the flowers sitting by the rainy window. 

“When the last thing they do together… is spend time in each other's arms... Yaku-san?... Do you think… I'll do that with someone… t-too?...” 

Yaku smacked his hand. Lev’s weak chuckle snapped his heart in two.

“S-shut up. You're just a bit sick, just a bit more and you'll get out of here…”

Lev chuckled triedly. “I-I still have… two more pages to finish…” he changed the subject. Lev didn't say anything after that, he just closed his eyes and opened them again. “Yaku-san?...”

“Yes, Lev?”

Lev lifted his arm, indicating Yaku to lay down next to him. He held Lev’s weak and frail body in his arms. Suddenly, Lev opened his eyes again. 

“Yaku-san?...”

“...Yes, Lev?”

“...Kiss me?...”

And he did.

Yaku drifted to sleep with tear tracks.

-

It stopped raining that morning.

It was sunny.

Lev always told Yaku that he loved the sun.

Yaku lowered his beige hat and sat on the green grass. It was dry. 

He took out a small container from his bag. It was a fluffy vanilla cake. 

Yaku didn’t take a bite, he just arched his head and looked at the clouds, hoping he would get a reply from up there.

-

Lev’s favorite flowers were calendulas. 

‘They remind me of Yaku-San!’ He remembered Lev saying one time. ‘That's why they're my favorite!’

And yet, the flowers Yaku saw were sunflowers. 

Bright sunflowers wrapped in a plastic bouquet, and small letters were placed around, he even caught a photograph of their team huddled together, and a letter with Kuroo’s handwriting on it. 

Gently, Yaku placed down his calendulas in the center of it all, wrapped around an emerald green ribbon. 

“It's the same color of your eyes…” he mumbled into thin air. He closed his eyes, listening to the wind as if it was some sort of a reply.

Yaku touched his forehead to the warm stone, and left.

From a distance, he could hear Lev’s laugh in the wind. 

-

It was still sunny when Yaku graduated. 

He was alone that night. His parents were on a business trip and left him alone with nothing but a glazed donut from the other day.

He took the donut and into his backyard, leaving it on a plate as he sat on the grass, the wind blowing away his almost shoulder-length hair. 

He looked at the stars.

Yaku could have sworn he heard him again. Lev’s cristalline laughter in the cool wind.

A tear rolled freely off his cheek. He closed his eyes, half hoping Lev would pop out from behind and wipe the wetness from his face. 

But no, his eyes stayed shut.

Every time he closed his eyes, he heard his nerve-racking voice and giddy laughter. He could see his pearly white grin and shiny eyes. He would feel him take his hand into his warm one, and call his name like a song. 

But when he opened them, he was all alone.

-

Yaku is 19 years old when he adopts a cat.

He’s grey with black stripes on his back. He has small specks on his paws and a long striped tail. He also has big, innocent eyes colored like an emerald. He's a curious little guy who adored being petted. 

Yaku didn't give him a name. 

One day a few months later, Yaku came home to find the cat nibbling on vanilla cake, with a book on the floor. He assumed the cat knocked it over. 

Yaku huffed and picked up the book, only to realize it had no title. 

The cat nuzzled against his ankle, and Yaku picked him up. The cat’s bright green eyes seemed to have beamed at him. All the sudden, the cat nuzzled his nose against Yaku’s, purring. 

Yaku didn't give him a name yet. But, now he thinks he has the perfect one.

“Lev... What do you think, little guy?”

The cat meowed as Yaku heard Lev’s songlike voice echo heavenly through the air. He let Cat Lev nuzzle against his chest as Yaku looked outside at the fluffy white clouds. The soft breeze blew his hair and closed his eyes, hearing soft and innocent laughter in the distance. 

“You'll always be here, wherever I go…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, is Suneku-San-  
> Uh, this is my first fic here. I plan to put more fics on here but for now here’s thiss   
> Sorry it’s short, it was kinda rushed >~<


End file.
